k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Akira Hidaka
SCEPTER 4 |occupation = Clansman |base of operations = |status = Active |relatives = |aura = Blue |weapon = Saber |manga debut = |anime debut = Episode 1 |seiyū = }} K:SIDE BLUE is a member of SCEPTER 4. Appearance Hidaka is young man with green hair and green eyes. He wears a uniform typical of the Blue Clansmen. It consists of a white shirt tucked underneath a closed, blue overcoat with prominent black and gold-colored lining. Below the waist, he wears dark blue pants and knee-high, low-heeled black boots with metallic plates attached to the nose and end. Personality History Plot Hidaka and others from his group are called to a hotel suite that another group, HOMRA, is currently occupying. Under the orders of his superior, Seri Awashima, he draws out his sword in preparation for the battle between SCEPTER 4 and HOMRA.K Anime: Episode 1 However, due to Reisi's persuasiveness, there is no such event and the HOMRA's Red King is imprisoned. Sometime after, Akira Akira Hidaka joins his colleagues when extracting information about Yashiro Isana.K Anime: Episode 3 Sometime later, he joins several members of his Clan to a local soccer stadium to confront Yashiro and Kuroh. Hidaka takes his battle stance under his Lieutenant's orders, though he remains on standstill throughout the whole event.K Anime: Episode 7 The following afternoon, Hidaka is assigned to continue pursuit of Yashiro Isana and his two accomplices. The group finds themselves on a freeway in Shizume City. There, they stop and Hidaka takes the time to ask whether their forces are enough to handle Yashiro's own team, seeing as one of his accomplices is capable of fighting on equal ground with Lieutenant Awashima. In response, Fushimi reminds Hidaka of their main objective, before then leading him and their other Clansmen to a nearby pickup truck. Hidaka and Fuse begin to interrogate the driver, who explains that he is only delivering cargo for his company. As it turns out, there is no one else occupying his vehicle.K Anime: Episode 8 Hidaka would later join his Clansmen to a local airport so that they can use the helicopters there and bring the Silver King, Adolf K. Weismann, from the Himmelreich so that he can be taken into custody. Eventually, they arrive at the airport and board the helicopters, taking off to continue their objective. However, due to the unexpected explosion of the Himmelreich, doubled with a crash impact into the aircraft's engines from one of the Blue Clansmen's operative helicopters, followed by a subsequent crash landing of both vehicles, SCEPTER 4 ultimately fails their mission. The following day, things did not improve. Mikoto Suoh manages to free himself from his shackles and successfully break out from his prison cell, despite the combined efforts of multiple Blue Clansmen, including Hidaka's, to keep him confined. As such, Hidaka and several other Clansmen hurry outside to barricade the exit and prevent the Red King from escaping the vicinity. Unfortunately, they fail to complete their task and Mikoto ends up leaving the area with several members of HOMRA, who have arrived to accompany him back home. Hidaka prepares to fight them off though he is forced to draw back at Fushimi's orders.K Anime: Episode 9 Powers & Abilities Blue Aura: Akira Hidaka possesses Blue Aura. Equipment Saber: Befitting a member of SCEPTER 4, Akira Hidaka possesses a rapier, which he uses for combat. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:SCEPTER 4 Category:Male